


The Question of Nobility

by quietrook



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Gen, Sad, Star-crossed, Unrequited Love, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately titled, "I'm Only Human." </p><p>Just...I don't know. I felt like delving just a bit into Silk's mind when Garion noticed the expression on his face, during this scene. Especially recalling that initially the others hadn't been very cheery to meet Mandorallen.</p><p>I really feel for these two guys, and the love that can't be in this series. </p><p> </p><p>Apologizing for bad writing! It was just something I wanted to do quickly. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question of Nobility

If he was being perfectly honest -which was quite a rare thing indeed for someone such as he- he hadn't liked Mandorallen very much at all when they first met. Perhaps it was the knight's brash and valiant chivalry, or perhaps it was his disgustingly candid and innocent nature, but the very thought of him made Silk sick.

It wasn't that the Mimbrate wasn't friendly. He was plenty friendly, much too friendly for Silk's liking, really. And his innocence wasn't quite the problem; Garion was quite the innocent young one when their paths first intertwined. It was something else, something not altogether to think about, but Silk's curiosity, and mainly the lack of any interesting banter during a particularly slow day's travel, drove him to search within for the answer. After a while, though he didn't quite want to admit it to himself, he found it.

It was just that Mandorallen was so good, so... helpful to people, despite even that annoying Arend stubbornness that had a tendency to get people into trouble. He was the shining beacon of peace where Silk was the shadow that lurked in the alleyways of the slums. He was so... well, noble. And Silk knew well that he was the farthest thing from that.

He didn't mind who he was; he had certainly never wanted to be the 'good guy'; what Drasnian would? It wasn't in his nature. And yet, he felt the stirrings of a feeling he could only call resentment deep inside. Perhaps, maybe, once he had wanted people to look at him in the same way, but he made his own choices, and he couldn't have been happier! Right?

Wrong. 

Silk knew very well how happy he truly was. He had thought about it often, bitterly and distastefully, though making sure he didn't show the self-deprecating emotions openly. Oh no, he was, when he chose to acknowledge truth, wholly unhappy with his situation. And seeing Mandorallen, the perfect picture of a knight without a care in the world, turned his mood from slightly sour to absolutely rotten.

He had decided inwardly that he just would not like the Arend, and that was that, but the gods had other plans. They journeyed through Arendia to the capital, and on the way passed the manor of one Baron of Vo Ebor, a man Mandorallen apparently knew well. He was the very knight that trained their companion. Whilst there, he did not, as the small Drasnian expected, stop in to see the Baron, but he met instead with the Baron's wife, Nerina.

That was a turn of events Silk had not foreseen, and the same bitter feelings returned to him as he watched their exchange. If anyone knew what it meant to be in love with another man's wife, it was certainly he, but the noble knight who could do no wrong? It was stunning. With a bittersweet resignation, Silk nodded in half-respect to Mandorallen as he rejoined their group.

And after all, if the noblest of men had his short-comings, there wasn't a single person that could fault Silk for being merely human.


End file.
